Nessie and I
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Part of the "Additional Breaking Dawn Moments" collection: This is a short one shot about Jacob and Renesmee, like how her nickname came to be, Renesmee using Jacob as a chew toy for the first time, and another sweet moment for the two. Enjoy!


Okay, for whatever reason, Sicily researching for _ADCT_ leads to _Breaking Dawn_ FF it seems. –rolls eyes– Lol. This is a one shot again. –shouts– **ONE SHOT!**:D And this time, this is story is about Jacob and Renesmee, from Jacob's POV, about how the nickname "Nessie" came to be, Renesmee using Jacob as a chew toy, and a few other things.

ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Nessie and I**  
Jacob's POV

The psycho-blonde _actually_ decided to give me Re…Re…_Renesmee_. I growled. God, that name was one weird name to say. I hope the kid decided to take on a nickname. Hmm… But really I was surprised that the vampire Barbie let me hold the little girl considering she was like her absolute treasure now. And due to the fact that I had imprinted on that treasure, yeah, I was definitely surprised.

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through my finger, through my hand, and into my brain.

"OUCH!" I half-shouted, jumping.

I looked down to see _Renesmee_ giving me a little glare of sorts only in baby-like ways and then went to bite my finger that was close to her mouth.

"Ouch, hey, what's that for?" I asked.

Renesmee raised her hand and touched my cheek. I knew of her talent and I found it pretty interesting. It seems that half-breeds inherit a lot from their parents. _I'm _hungry_,_ Renesmee thought and went to bite my finger again, like some sort of chew toy. I flinched at the pain. They did inherit a lot but I was thankful that Renesmee _did not_ inherit Edward's poison in her teeth. If she did, I would be moaning in bed with vampire poisoning. Though I was pretty sure that Blondie were wishing she did.

I heard the Blondie laugh from the kitchen where she was preparing the steel bottle of human blood for Renesmee. Laughing at my pain no doubt.

"Hey, Nessie, not my fault that the psycho-blonde—" I flinched when she bite my finger again "—hasn't gotten you dinner yet," I finished lamely.

Renesmee looked up at me, blinking. _What did you call me_? She thought, her hand against my neck now.

_Uh-oh,_ I thought. "Er…Nessie," I said, panic filling me. She had enough of her father in her that she could easily be mad at me.

_Why did you call me that?_

"Sorry, it just slipped. I promise not to call you that again," I said. My heart squeezed at the thought of not calling her 'Nessie' which was a stupid reaction.

It seemed that Renesmee didn't like that either because her little face turned down and she raised her hand quickly. _No, No I liked the name. Keep calling me that_.

I thought I heard in the distance a soft male sigh and it sounded like Edward. He must have read Nessie's thoughts.

Rosalie then just entered the room , holding that steal bottle all full of blood for Nessie.

"Give her to me," Rosalie said, reaching out her hands to take Nessie from me.

But when went to hand over the little girl to the psycho, Nessie walled rather loud. She raised out and touched Rosalie's cheek. I saw Rosalie's eyes narrow at me and through clinched teeth, she muttered, "I see…you rather _the Dog_ feed you."

She leaned away from Nessie and held out the bottle for me, the blood inside sloshing. My nose wrinkled at the smell that came through the small metal nipple at the end. I took the bottle and brought it towards the hungry mouth.

As soon as the metal touched Nessie's mouth, Nessie started suckling the blood. The metal was too thick for Nessie to actually sink her teeth through it to get her food. I watched her as she watched me, still feeding.

The bottle suddenly was empty, no sound of any liquid splashing around inside. I pulled the bottle away, wondering if I should burp Nessie or not. She wasn't a normal baby.

But before I had time to think, she let out one little female burp. I blinked.

"Whoa, nice," I said, smiling.

Rosalie rolled her eyes while Nessie smiled. Nessie's hands reached out and started to play with the little multicolored bracelet. I glanced down at the bracelet. Billy and my mom had made a bracelet together each time they had a child. The twins had one, one that they wore on the wrists all the time. I had one but I hadn't been wearing it for awhile. It was when I had left and came back that I decided to wear it again, incase I ever decided to leave again, which would never happen now that I had Nessie. It was slightly too big because of the fact I had to shift to my werewolf form constantly that Nessie was able to grab hold of it firmly in her little fist.

"Do you like that, Nessie?" I asked as Nessie tugged on it a few times.

Nessie blinked and raised her hand.

_It's beautiful_, she thought, replaying her tugging on the bracelet for me.

I smiled. "It's yours now," I stated.

Nessie's eyes widen and she shook her head. She raised her hand again. _No, it's yours. I can see its special for you_.

But she was more special than the silly thing. And for her to have it, it makes her more part of me. Plus…I was pretty sure mom wouldn't mind if I gave it to someone I loved.

"Well then, I promise, I'll make one especially for you," I stated.

I heard Rosalie gag in disgust, but Nessie was pleased as she smiled and tugged the bracelet again.

* * *

Well…what do you think? It's a special Jacob and Nessie moment, one I think would fit right into _Breaking Dawn_, no? Review, and let me know.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—the song that helped inspired this oneshot is up on my website, on the "_Additional Breaking Dawn_ Moments Series" page!!


End file.
